


Always Mine

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville, Tudors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Always Mine




End file.
